


Pansy's Office Affair

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Negleted woman gives into temptation with a coworker.James Sirius Potter/Pansy Parkinson AU
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 11





	Pansy's Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



James Sirius Potter could tell that she was upset, but was not quite sure if he should attempt to console her, or for that matter, exactly how he would go about approaching her with an offer of comfort. He had seen the despondent expression she had been wearing on her face all night and thought that she looked like she might be about to cry when she excused herself from the table and left the banquet hall to go upstairs to her hotel room. He had quickly said goodnight to his dining companions at the next table and followed her to the lobby, not totally sure of what he was intending to do if, and when, he caught up with her.

"Pansy," he offered tentatively as he reached her at the elevator.

"James, hey..." she sheepishly replied with a deep, dejected breath that seemed to make her chest double in size.

"Um, you seem kind of upset," he continued cautiously. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do?"

"No, I'm..." she half-responded with obvious difficulty.

"Hey," he interjected, trying to sound apologetic as the elevator doors opened. "If you need someone to talk to..."

"No, it's nothing." She said with a forced smile as the two of them stepped into the elevator.

"I just..." he began, pausing to place a supportive hand on her shoulder as the elevator doors closed. "If you need anything..."

"Well," she suddenly snapped back. "My housekeeper quit yesterday, my analyst is on vacation, my Lexus broke down last week, I split my nail, my husband is fucking somebody at the office and I'm stuck at this stupid conference for another two days."

"Pansy, I..." he started, shocked at his co-worker's unexpected venting.

"The bastard looks twice as good today as the day we were married." She continued. "I just look twice as old."

"Are you kidding? You look..." he paused, seeing the pain in her eyes from the neglect her husband had put her through. "Well, I just hope that when I'm his age I can wake up every morning and find a woman half as beautiful as you are lying next to me."

James Sirius meant it too - he did think she was beautiful. Even though she was easily twenty years older than him, somewhere in her early fifties, he had always found himself attracted to her.

"Thank you." She said with a sincere smile as the elevator doors opened.

He watched her as she stepped out into the hallway. She did look beautiful, wearing a curve-flattering, black one-button blazer that barely seemed to contain the ample pair of well-formed breasts that hid beneath it. The matching pencil skirt came down to just above the knees and fit snug around her toned ass. Underneath the jacket, the top of her low-cut, blueberry coloured, lace-trim camisole peaked out suggestively. Sheer black stockings covered her shapely legs, and her feet were tucked inside a stylish pair of black satin pumps with four and a half inch heels. The beachy waves and messy part gave her blonde, shoulder-length bob a tousled finish.

A part of him felt guilty about what he was about to do, but the horny devil inside him knew that he could not let such an opportunity pass him by.

"Can I make a personal observation?" He offered as he followed her out of the elevator.

"Umm... okay." She replied, somewhat taken aback.

"You know, whoever convinced you that you had to be 21 forever was full of shit." He stated matter-of-factly, turning on the charm as they walked down the hallway. "I think you're terrific. I think the only thing wrong with you is that your husband is a jerk. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're... sensuous."

"Say that again." She replied softly, completely stunned, but incredibly flattered by his comments

"Which part?" He asked with a smile, his heart pounding so hard that he thought he could hear it echoing down the hall.

"All of it." She whispered as they stopped in front of the door to her room. "You're very sweet."

With that, Pansy Parkinson stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in a grateful embrace. The effect on him was immediate. In a heartbeat, his cock grew as hard as it ever had just from the thrill of being in such close contact with her. He knew right then and there that, despite the fact she was older, married, and had a couple of kids, he had to fuck her. She was, after all, very good looking for her age, with a beautiful face, nice set of tits, good-looking pair of legs and a tight little ass.

He brought his head back and looked down at her. She returned his gaze - something in her eyes suggesting to him that maybe there was more going on between them than just a hug. He abruptly leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She did not immediately back away, though she did not return his kiss either. His hands slid down her back until they came to rest on her firm ass and, before either of them knew it, he squeezed her left cheek as hard as he could.

Seconds later, her hands were on his shoulders as she tried to push him away. He continued to kiss her as she struggled to separate them, until finally, their lips parted. She was breathing heavily as she pulled her body from his.

"We can't..." she said, looking away from his eyes as she turned to unlock the door to her room. "I can't. I'm married. Hell, I'm probably closer to your mother's age than your age."

She slid the keycard into its electronic reader and opened the door, then quickly entered in an attempt to escape the situation. Her effort however, was in vain, as he pushed his way in after her and quickly shut the door. She turned to face him instantaneously, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You need this." James Sirius stated assertively, coming slowly towards her as he spoke. "You want it as much as I do."

"We shouldn't..." she began to offered with trepidation.

"No one will find out." He reassured her as the space between them disappeared.

She started to say something put paused, the look in her eye telling him the she was on the verge of giving silent consent as she parted her lips. He promptly covered her mouth with his and pushed his tongue through her soft lips. She let out a muffled cry of refusal and tried to push him away, but he held her tight with one arm around her waist and his other hand taking hold of her hair.

Finally, after struggling for as long as she could, her body began to react. Bit by bit, her mouth and tongue began to reciprocate his kiss, her arms went from trying to push him away to wrapping around him, and her groans of rejection turned into those of pleasure. His hands began to roam over her body and he quickly undid her jacket and slid it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Their kiss turned more passionate as he moved his hands across her heaving bosom and then down over her ass. His cock throbbed as he felt the outline of her panties and the top of her thigh-high stockings.

Unable to wait any longer, without warning he broke their lip-lock and pulled her over to the nearby desk and bent her over, his hands quickly finding their way back to her skirt and forcefully hiking it up to her waist. Just as swiftly, he then took hold of her panties and pulled them down her toned legs. He knew this was the point of no return, but he also knew that he had to have this woman, married co-worker and mother of two, or not.

"Hurry," she encouraged, to his surprise and delight, "before I change my mind." He was already undoing his belt and pulling his pants down when she added, "Fuck me... before it's too late."

Holding his stiff prick in his hand, he touched the head of his dick to the lips of her cunt and rubbed it gently over the wet slit. Slowly he began to push his cock deep inside of her until his whole shaft disappeared and then he gradually withdrew his entire length and pressed in again. Repeating the motions several times, he heard a satisfied moan start to emit from deep in her throat.

"Fuck me," she groaned with obvious pleasure. "Fuck me good."

With no more encouragement needed, he began to fuck her in earnest. His hands took hold of her skirt bunched up around her waist and he plunged in and out of her pussy with increasing force. She gladly matched his rhythm, thrusting her hips back to meet each of his pumps. It did not take long before he was slamming into her as hard as he could. One of his arms reached forward and took a handful of her blonde mane, pulling her up against him and allowing his other hand the chance to wrap around her body and paw at her bouncing bosom. He could sense that her orgasm was imminent. As if on cue, she let out a guttural cry and her body began to writhe beneath him as he pounded in to her as fast as he could. She rocked her hips back and forth as her orgasm coursed through her body.

Her body still shuddering from her explosion, he pulled his still rock hard dick from her now dripping cunt and directed her onto the bed. Pansy tried to catch her breath as she watched her new lover finally undress in front of her. He was a handsome young man, she thought to herself as he undid his dress shirt and revealed his muscular chest, with boyish good looks and an athletic build that her husband had not had in years. Part of her already felt guilty about her infidelity, but a bigger part of her told her that she should enjoy it, consequences be damned. There was no doubt in her mind which part she was going to listen to.

Now completely nude, he joined her on the bed and started to kiss his way up her body, removing her camisole and bra as he went. His hands massaged her plentiful breasts and their lips met briefly before he made his way down to her chest and sucked one of her large brown nipples into his mouth. Next he climbed up her body and straddled her chest, her gorgeous boobs falling to either side as he laid his cock in between them.

"Fuck me with those big tits." He directed, happy to see her hands moving to cup her tits together over his prick even before he told her to.

She moaned loudly as he reached back and began to finger her snatch as he fucked her tits. Her hungry pussy clamped down on his fingers as he watched his dick disappear in between her impressive jugs. The tight tunnel her breasts formed around his cock was slick with sweat and he immediately began pumping his hips back and forth as her hands pressed into her flesh.

"God your tits feel amazing." James growled as he continued to finger her steaming hot cunt as he watched the head of his dick pop in and out of the top of her cleavage.

She could only squeal in response as she began to come on his busy fingers. Her own fingers began to pinch her nipples as she continued to sandwich his manhood in between her heaving tits. Panting for breath, she watched as he pulled his hand from in between her legs and brought it up to his mouth. Her eyes widened and she let out a moan as his fingers, wet with her juices, moved in between his lips as he tasted her sweetness. Spurred on by her increasing enthusiasm for their illicit tryst, he pulled his prick from in between her melons and, taking hold of the base, guided it up to her sultry lips.

She moaned as his cock slid in between her soft lips, eliciting a groan from her lover as she sucked lightly on the head as her tongue rolled around it. He reached down and intertwined his fingers into the tangled mane on top of her head and began to control her motion as he guided his hard dick deep into her mouth.

"Suck it Pansy." He whispered as his cock disappeared completely inside her gorgeous mouth. "Show me how much you want it."

Eager to demonstrate how much she did desire it, she looked up at him as her tongue rolled from one side of his shaft to the other as she sucked him in as deep as she could. He moaned loudly as her lips engulfed him passionately, her eyes filling with delight as she tasted his love. Stoking her hair, his body trembled with intense pleasure as he admired her beautiful face as his dick slid in and out of her warm mouth.

Desperate to feel him back inside her aching pussy, she slowly let his throbbing hard-on slip from her lips and looked up at him with lust.

"Tell me you what you want Pansy." He said with a devilish grin. "Tell me what you need."

"Fuck me." She answered breathlessly, squirming beneath him. "Oh God, fuck me."

More than willing to grant her request, he sprung off of her chest and swung his legs over the side of the bed. She quickly sat up and followed him to the edge of the bed, eager to feel him inside of her. Grabbing hold of her hips, he pulled her onto her feet and steered her atop him, her anxious twat hovering above his hard cock as she straddled him.

"Fuck me Pansy." He told her as she began to lower her body onto him. "Ride my cock and show me how much you want it."

He groaned as the warm folds of her inviting fuck-hole embraced his dick. An impassioned moan escaped her lips as she began to slowly ride him. Leaning forward, she offered him a short, passionate kiss and then sat upright and presented her superb breasts for him to enjoy. He quickly obliged and their love-making rhythm escalated as he sucked and lightly bit her perky nipples.

"Oh, James..." She sighed with an impassioned moan as she bucked up and down on her young lover. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Her back arched and she gasped for air as his lips attacked one of her rock hard nipples and then the other. Totally immersed with the incredible feelings running through her entire body, she began to thrust harder and faster on his shaft, the sounds of her dripping cunt sloshing up and down on him filled the room as they fucked vigorously.

"Fuck me," she whispered as she pulled his mouth from her bosom and dropped her face to his. "Fuck me baby."

Her tits pressed against his chest as she kissed him feverishly, his hands grabbing at her hips and ass, pulling himself as deep into her wet cunt as he could. She moaned her pleasure directly into his mouth as her pussy repeatedly clamped firmly onto his throbbing prick. They parted lips and she caressed his face as she squeezed her eyes shut, another orgasm quickly building within her.

"Yes Pansy," he encouraged, knowing his own release was imminent. "Come on my cock. I know it's what you need... what you want."

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" She cried out as her body began to shudder.

As if on cue, he felt the rumble peak within his aching balls.

"That's it baby," he groaned. "I'm going to come with you!"

"Fuck yes! Come inside me!" She wailed in delight.

With that, a furious explosion, hot streams of his love sauce filled her hungry pussy. She pulled back, only for a second, before thrusting back onto his cock as his manhood pulsated and dumped load after load into her neglected fuck-hole. He wrapped his arms tightly around her trembling body as their bodies continued to shake as one, long after both their orgasms had subsided.

Finally his grip on her lessoned and he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and moaned as his hands caressed her hourglass hips.

"Thank you Jimmy." She said tenderly as she broke their kiss and pulled herself off of him.

Her head was spinning. She felt like she had just waked from an amazing dream, but the reality of the situation was quickly setting in. Her feelings were torn between total exhilaration and utter shame. Her eyes were damp as she moved from the bed and turned away from her new lover.

All of a sudden, he too rose from the bed and he made his way over to her and took her in his arms. It caught her off-guard, but she returned the embrace and laid her head on his chest as they stood in each other's arms silently. As she moved her face up to his and once again placed her lips on his, her heart pounded and mind raced with one question...

Was this the end of a wonderful stolen moment, or the beginning of a dangerous new journey?

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
